After Happily ever after
by Moonbrite
Summary: What comes after happily ever after? In this tale it is about where Miyu's son's sevant's life and a normal girl's lives cross. In this tale of love, and fighting for what they believe is right.
1. Default Chapter

* * *

My name is Salita Ruku. And this is the tale about when I met a charming vampire, and what led after it.

* * *

It was raining. As I ran towards my home, there was a scream. It was a man. Just then a figure

appeared behind it. I gasped it was a vampire. He had blonde white hair down to below his

shoulders, pale white skin, and golden eyes. And I was too scared to move. For a moment we

both just stood there. Then the boy came closer to me, and I started to walk backward. "Wait!

I don't want to hurt you. Just...." He tried to finish but some one was coming. "Run!" He said

but all I could do was cower behind him. "Adonis my pet, why did you let him get away? Ah, I

see you have found a little jewel." He said and tried to grab my shoulders. I cringed. "Stop!"

The boy named Adonis said. "She is no matter to you so leave!" "Why pet we could have a lot

of fun with this one, you know before she dies, we could make her go into a lot of pain!" "No.

Vincent we won't." He said back. "We might as well, we don't want everyone to know we're

here." "NO, Leave NOW." "Fine the things I do for my pets." Vincent grumbled. "The rains

stopped." Adonis commented. It was still day, so I decided something. "Would you like to take

refuge at my house for the night? My mother is on vacation with my brother so I guess you can

use my brother's room. But just for awhile, mind you." Adonis looked happier. "Would you?"

He asked. "Of course. I think." I felt nervous, "Why did you just invite a VAMPIRE to take

refuge at your house?" I asked myself, "Because you're a good person, and after all he did save

you!"

* * *

So thats my stoy so far. Plz review! 


	2. The rendezvous

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire princess Miyu, (whom i never speak of in this story,) But i do own all the characters.

* * *

Once we got there, I was changing shirts in the bathroom, while Adonis tried to settle in.

"AUGH!" Adonis screamed. I ran in, and saw him huddled beside my dresser. "What's the

matter?" I asked, panicking. "Why do you have blinds that don't block out sunlight?" I picked

up a blanket and threw it over the window. "Sorry, I forgot you don't really enjoy sunlight, even

though I do." I said apologetically. "It's alright, I guess, I used to like light too before Vincent

got me." Adonis comented."You mean you weren't a vampire since birth?" I asked. "No

actually. Why do you think Vincent calls me 'his pet'? Because I am, I have to serve him. He is

the one who made me a vampire after all." "Wow I never knew being an adapted vampire could

be so complicated." "It really is, especially if your 'master' is as evil as Vincent." When I went

to sleep, I suppose Adonis went out. I woke in the middle of the night, scared something had

happened to him, and I found him outside under my huge tree. He beckoned to me and so I

slipped on some pants and a light tee and then pulled on a hooded sweater (hoodie) seeing how

cold it was. When I got down Adonis smiled at me. "Ready to have some fun?" he asked me.

"Sure!" Adonis climbed quickly up the tree's first branch and held out his hands to me. When I

grabbed them he pulled me up like I was a small housecat. Boy was he strong! I couldn't

believe it; other boys my age couldn't even lift 90 lbs.! We continued to climb the tree in that

manner, him climbing ahead and pulling me up. When we got to the top, he said, "Hold on to me

tight!" I did as he said, after all why shouldn't I trust him? He jumped off, but surprisingly enough

we didn't fall like rocks. Now I knew, vampires didn't have to turn into bats to fly! They just

could! Since my parents and my brother were going to be gone all summer, I was glad I had

someone to spend mine with. That night, something bound me to him, and later I knew that I

was in love.

* * *

That's my second chapter, thanks for reading! Plz review! 


End file.
